Guardian/Transcript
The following is the main transcript of Parasol Forest Studios' 2022 film, Guardian. This is still a work-in-progress, so I hope you can wait patiently for the full transcript. Part One (Universal Pictures and Parasol Forest logos play on screen) (Shows the sky, then drops the camera down to a meadow on a cart being pulled by two horses and a chameleon) Travelling Merchant: '(Looks around the meadow, Notices 4-year-old Hikari in the grass) Uh... (Looks around the meadow, goes to the toddler and carries her inside the cart and covers her in a warm blanket) Safe and sound. (Hops to front) '''Horse 1: '''Excuse me, but why are you taking some random person with us? '''Travelling Merchant: '''I can't leave an innocent child alone in these fields. Now, giddy-up you two! (Pulls strings as the horses run through the meadow, pulling the cart.) '(Camera rises to the sky, then transitions to a small village. The merchant's cart comes forth as the camera goes closer.) Travelling Merchant: '(Comes out of cart) Hello people of Cardinal Town! I know, you're all here to trade for my goods, but I found something, or should I say, someone along the way. (He pulls out Hikari bundled in a warm blue blanket) '''Hikari: '(Wakes up, smiles and waves tiny arms around) 'Townspeople: '''AWW! '''Travelling Merchant: '''I will give this toddler to anyone who is caring and affectionate enough to care for a child like this cutie for free. Who's up for it? '(Silence) Sheep Mother: '(Walks up) Me, sir. I'm willing to care for her even if it means risking my life to care for 10 children. For I, as a mother, wouldn't dare leave one alone by themselves. '''Travelling Merchant: '''Alright ma'am, the baby is yours. (Hands her over) Remember, take good care of her and keep wise about your words. '(As the maiden walks away, it cuts to the interior of a large cottage where 9 other children come down to the living room.) ' '''Young Girl: '''Momma, who's that? '''Sheep Mother: '''Why, your new sister, of course! Merchant Grey sold her to me for free when he came to town. '''Old Girl: '''Ugh, another one? At this point I'm getting tired of mom finding more children and taking them home without thought. '''Sheep Mother: '''Hm. (Sees label on the kid saying 3-16 Hikari, peels it off) Hikari, it is! '(Screen fades to black) Part Two (Six years later, it shows Hikari's bedroom, where her alarm clock keeps beeping) Hikari: '(Grabs clock and throws it against the wall, gets up) Err... (Stretches and yawns) Hmm? Oh right, school's today! I better get ready. (Hops out of bed and opens closet, puts on red scarf and violet dress, heads downstairs to the kitchen) '''Hikari's Mom: '(Filling up cups with milk and water, notices her daughter) Oh, Hikari! You woke up. I've prepared breakfast, PANCAKES! 'Hikari: '''Oh, uh... thanks, I guess- '(Her brothers and sisters trample over her as they get into their seats and start eating breakfast.) Older Sister: '(Notices her on the floor) Hikari, I didn't realize you were there! Are you okay? (Helps her up) '''Hikari: '''Yeah. (Runs to her seat) '(Cuts to a bus stop, as a school bus comes forth.) Hikari: '(Hops on and goes to the back seat.) '''Boy: '(Throws crumpled paper at her) Haha! '''(The bus starts moving as the movie title pops up in the sky and slowly fades as a flock of birds fly past. It eventually stops to the school as kids head out.) Hikari: '(Goes out last and skips into the school) '(Screen fades to black as the school bell rings and cuts to the end of school, where kids are spread out from the Academy.) Hikari: '(Strolls out of the school and heads left, only to be stopped by three larger bullies, falls) '''Bully 1: '''Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't the poor little Hikari again... '''Bully 2: '''Heck, why did your mother give you that name anyway? I don't even know what it means, and it's so stupid! '''Hikari: '''My mom had a label that had that nickname and- '''Bully 1: '''WHO CARES?! (Looks to the left) Dan! What are you doing just standing there?! '''Dan: '''Ah, Terf! I was just, uh... distracted by the other loser in the halls! '''Terf: '''Eh, forget it. Ethan, you're strongest! Get her! '''Ethan: '(Cracks knuckles and steps forward before being interrupted) 'Dan's Dad: '''Boys, it's time to go! '(The three boy bullies head towards the car.) Terf: '(Turns around) You're lucky you didn't get the pain. Very lucky. '''Hikari: '''Phew. (Gets up and runs to the lake, takes out diary and writes in it) ''Dear diary, school wasn't that great today. I got trampled over by my siblings during breakfast, got hit by some random boy in a higher grade, ran out of time in my Survival exam, and got bullied by Terf and his friends again. At least I'm here now, all alone softly. '''(Cuts to her bedroom again during nighttime) Hikari: '(Hangs scarf and puts on yellow-green pajamas, hops into bed and yawns, falls asleep) Part Three '(Two metal chains strap to each other as stones emerge from below.) 'Hikari: '(Wakes up, and bumps head on some rubble) Ow... Hm? Where am I? (Looks around)